Death Is Weighing Upon Us
by Meijin-san
Summary: Dokter Vash Zwingli asal Swiss mulai menyadari keanehan di Hetaville. Sementara itu, komunikasi di Hetaville terputus dan awan badai mendekat... Teater Kematian sudah memulai prolognya! (OC dan mild gore) Dari request Ksatria Garuda Indonesia-san.
1. Opening the Curtain

hahahaHAHAHAHHAHhahaaha… Haha.. Ah, maaf. Udah on air ternyata. Yosh, kembali lagi bersama saya Impret dalam fic terbaru saya Death Is Weighing Upon Us! Fic ini adalah request **Ksatria Garuda Indonesia**-san. Iya, saya tau ini lamanya pake banget. Tapi salahkan sekolah! PR menumpuk, rangkuman menumpuk, ULANGAN menumpuk, apa-apa disuruh presentasi, mana disuruh wawancara Pak RT lagi. Oh, dan jangan lupa sama remedial matematika kancrut itu. Saya baru sekali dapet nilai tahun-Indo-merdeka.. biasanya saya dapet 2 :(

**Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Dan lain-lain © Their respective owner(s)**

**Death Is Weighing Upon Us © Impret**

**Rate: T (joke parah, kata kasar, dan mild gore- bisa diganti ke M)**

**Warning: OOC, OC, joke menyinggung, kata kasar, gore (belum parah-parah amat sih), pemanggilan setan, typo, tidak sesuai EYD, garing, mood swing, jomblo dimana-mana, dan parodi yang parah,**

**Enjoy!**

Hetaville, sebuah kota kecil nan damai. Suasananya sangat meriah dan para penduduknya, yang berasal dari macam-macam negara, sangat ramah (meskipun ada juga beberapa yang tsundere akut) dan menyenangkan. Meskipun kota tersebut kecil, ada banyak fasilitasnya. Mulai dari toko serba ada yang umum, sampai Persatuan Jomblo Meringis. Di kota yang dipenuhi oleh para debt collector ini, kedamaian sudah menyusup ke darah daging- ah, siapa yang saya, sang narator kece ini ingin bohongi? Hetaville memang damai, _memang_, sampai sekelompok orang itu melakukan ritual berbahaya.

Siapakah sekelompok orang itu?

Kalau kalian mengira mereka adalah para Persatuan Jomblo Meringis, kalian salah besar.

Memang, Perjome itu selalu dicap membahayakan karena mereka tidak punya 'instead' berwujud pacar. Tetapi, hal paling membahayakan yang pernah mereka lakukan hanyalah menonton perawan sebelah sana dengan nistanya.

Yang dimaksud adalah para pengguna sihir Hetaville. Sang tsundere asal Inggris, sang troll-lover asal Norwegia, dan cowok yang mengaku vampir asal Rumania.

Mereka melakukan ritual kuno yang berbahaya dan sayangnya, ritual itu berhasil. Mereka memanggil seorang iblis dari dasar neraka dan iblis tersebut berkeliaran mencari mangsa di kota kecil mereka…

**XXX**

"Woi, gue nemu barang bagus di basemen perpustakaan kota nih!" Vlad, si pemuda asal Romania berteriak sambil mengangkat sebuah buku bersampul hitam tinggi-tinggi. Kedua temannya yang sedang nonton Harry Muter menoleh. Vlad mengira itu adalah hal yang bagus dan meneruskan ocehannya.

"Jadi waktu gue lagi nyari kliping tentang cara menanam jambu di pot, gue tiba-tiba aja ngeliat pintu tua yang mengarah ke basemen! Yaudah gue masuk (baca: dobrak) aja! Dan gue nemu buku ini deh!" Vlad menjelaskan dengan menggebu-gebu. Kedua temennya saling memandang.

"Jadi, apa yang menarik dari buku itu?" tanya Lukas.

"Ini berisi instruksi-instruksi sihir! Mulai dari yang nggak penting sampai memanggil setan!"

"Judul buku itu apa?" Arthur Kirkland, yang beralis paling tebal bertanya.

"Bentar.." Vlad mencoba membaca tulisan judulnya yang kabur, "B-bib.. Bible Black!"

Kedua temannya memasang tampang cengok.

"K-kalau kita jual buku itu ke Perjome, kita bisa kaya.." Lukas berkata, mukanya semerah buah tomat ranumnya Oyabun sebelah.

"Itu.. bukan 'buku' yang itu kan?" kata Arthur sambil mengelap bekas mimisannya.

Vlad tertawa nyaring.

"C-coba baca!" Arthur memberi komando, tangannya sudah menggenggam kotak tisu erat-erat.

"Sip.. eh, lho?" Vlad menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lukas.

"Ini pake Bahasa Latin.. eh, ada Prancisnya juga deng!"

Arthur dan Lukas mengelap mimisannya masing-masing. Muka mereka merah.

"Kenapa lo semua?" tanya Vlad bingung.

"K-kita cuma memikirkan sebuah anime hentai saja.."

**XXX**

Persiapan selesai. Ketiga ahli sihir kita sedang menempati gedung kosong di kawasan terbengkalai Hetaville. Alat-alat yang dipakai untuk pemanggilan setan sudah disiapkan. Benda-benda yang dibutuhkan antara lain adalah sebuah pedang panjang milik seorang kapiten, lingkaran sihir, boneka Sponge***, darah perawan (yang mereka dapatkan setelah membobol rumah sakit setempat), serta topi sombrero dan senter.

"Kenapa kita harus bawa topi sombrero?" tanya Lukas sambil memakai topi sombero-nya.

"Biar lebih gampang." kata Vlad sekenanya.

Arthur memandang ke altar dengan tidak yakin. Firasatnya mengatakan hal-hal buruk akan terjadi. Tetapi, dia cepat-cepat melupakan pikiran itu. Dia akan memanggil iblis dari neraka. Hal yang baru buatnya dan semuanya. Tetapi, pikirannya terasa agak kosong. Kenapa mereka memutuskan langsung memanggil setan? Kenapa tidak melakukan mantra sederhana dulu?

"Woi, Thur, udah mau mulai nih!" Vlad menonjok bahu Arthur pelan. Arthur mengucapkan kata tidak sopan dengan pelan.

Semuanya memanggil posisi. Arhur berdiri di depan, memegang boneka Sponge*** dengan cara seperti anggota Paskibra sedang memegang bendera. Vlad di sisi kiri, berhadap-hadapan dengan Lukas sambil memegang pedang kapiten. Lukas sendiri memegang sebuah kendi berisi darah perawan.

Lukas memberi aba-aba. Arthur mulai menyanyikan sebuah lantunan lirih dengan suara funky-nya.

"Kampretia sombrerum et menyalum sentera, beruang-lauts daetanglahum!"

"Cabium sekiloe dhi pasaria nae!" Vlad dan Lukas melanjutkan, mereka berjalan mendekati Arthur dan berdiri ketika mereka berada setengah meter di depannya. Lukas menuangkan darah dari dalam kendi diatas boneka Sponge***. Tetes-tetes darah merah meresap di boneka tersebut, sedikit membasahi tangan Arthur dan lantai dibawahnya.

"Chaenchimen et mizone!" Vlad meneruskan, ia mengangkat pedangnya dan menghujamkannya ke dada Sponge***. Darah memuncrat dari boneka tersebut. Membasahi wajah dan baju mereka bertiga. Tapi mereka tak punya waktu untuk sadar karena dibelakang mereka, sebuah gerbang muncul dari udara kosong.

Ketiga anggota klub sihir tersebut segera berbalik badan dan memandang dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan atas keberhasilan mereka. Tapi, sebelum mereka sempat saling menyelamati dengan BGM 'We are the Champi*ns', pintu gerbang tersebut sudah terbuka, dan sesuatu melangkah keluar dari dalam situ.

Ketiganya membeku. Makhluk tersebut jelaslah bukan manusia. Bentuknya sangat mengerikan, tingginya mungkin 2 meter lebih, tubuhnya besar dan berbulu hitam kelam. Mata merahnya bersinar, sementara di kepalanya ada tanduk hitam melingkar yang runcing. Bagian bawah tubuhnya terlihat seperti kuda sementara dada dan tangannya seperti manusia yang kekar, serta penuh oleh sayatan. Wajahnya sendiri terlihat seperti.. mereka tidak tahu. Inilah yang pertama kalinya mereka melihat yang seperti itu. Yang jelas, jelek dan menakutkan.

Dia menginspeksi ruangan tersebut dan pandangannya mengarah kepada mereka bertiga. Dia menggeram dengan pelan, menskipun begitu suaranya masih sangat menyayat tulang.

Ketiga pemuda tersebut sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi, apalagi berbicara. Mereka hanya bisa memandang dengan ketakutan yang terlihat jelas di mata mereka.

Mereka hanya bisa memandang ketika makhluk tersebut meraung dengan keras dan marah. Mereka hanya bisa memandang ketika makhluk tersebut berjalan kedepan. Mereka hanya bisa memandang ketika makhluk tersebut menampakkan cakar-cakar panjang dan gigi tajamnya. Mereka hanya bisa memandang tak berdaya ketika makhluk tersebut membenamkan cakar dan taringnya kedalam daging merah mereka.

**XXX**

**Keesokan harinya, pagi hari.**

Ludwig, dengan kedisiplinan yang sudah mengalir dalam darahnya segera bangun sebelum si Jago, ayam jantan milik orang Indonesia sebelah berbunyi. Ia segera bangun dan membersihkan tempat tidur dan kamarnya. Ia lalu menyantap kentang dan bir sebelum lari pagi. Begitu pulang, ia segera menyiapkan sarapan dan menatanya di meja, sebelum membangunkan kakaknya.

"Bruder, bangun." kata Ludwig dengan tegap. Gilbert, kakak kerempengnya cuma balik badan. Ludwig menghela nafas dan menyiram kakaknya dengan air dari gayung. Gilbert masih belum bangun, cuma bergumam 'Gue mau pacar..' pelan.

Ludwig sudah tidak punya pilihan lain, ia berjongkok dan bersiap untuk membisiki kata-kata mujarab ke telinga kakaknya.

"Bruder, ada cewek cantik di depan rumah mau ketemuan."

"MANA?!" Gilbert langsung bangun dan segera ngacir ke pintu, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa tidak ada orang disana. Dia kembali kehadapan Ludwig dengan muka cemberut.

"Tega banget lo, West, bohongin kakak awesome lo sendiri." sungutnya.

"Aku kira bruder udah tau itu bohong." katanya enteng. Prussia merasa kalau dia mendengar suara 'JLEB' di latar belakang.

"… yang jelas, gue mau jogging dulu. Sarapan udah siap kan?"

"Udah." kata Ludwig seraya membersihkan tempat tidur kakaknya yang seolah baru aja kena badai. Kakaknya sendiri sedang pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan coretdakiannyacoret.

Gilbert keluar dari kamar mandi dengan gaya. Rambut putih uban- maksud saya albinonya sudah dihinggapi oleh Gilbird, seekor burung kuning unyu. Dia memakai kaos putih bertuliskan 'Stok Cowok Ganteng Terakhir' dengan 'Grab it fast!' dibawahnya. Celana trainingnya berwarna hitam dengan garis putih. Dia menyemprotkan parfum ACE dengan harapan kejatohan bidadari dalam jumlah yang tidak bisa dibenarkan.

Setelah makan roti selai kentang dan susu, dia segera keluar rumah untuk lari pagi. Dia bertemu dengan rekan kejahatannya, Francis si om-om mesum asal Prancis dan si pengusaha tomat berkebangsaan Spanyol, Antonio.

"Yo, Gil!" Francis melambaikan tangannya.

"Lagi lari pagi atau manggil ujan?" tanya Antonio.

"Berisik lo, Ton!" kata Gilbert seraya menepi ke tempat kedua rekannya berdiri.

"Ahahahahaha!"

Setelah berbicara ngalor ngidul selama beberapa menit, Gilbert dan kedua temannya berpisah. Gilbert kembali berlari sambil bernyanyi dengan syahdu,

"Pacarku memang sehat  
5 kilo tiap pagi  
Nggak pernah makan junkfood  
Nggak kayak si Nantucket!"

Albino awesome tersebut berlari melewati kawasan terbengkalai Hetaville. Saat sedang melewati seekor (?) gedung tua, Gilbert merasa adanya keganjilan. Ada bau yang aneh- dan bukan, itu bukan parfum ACE yang tercium dalam jarak 3 meternya. Bau ini.. tidak bisa dia kategorikan. Selain itu, sesuatu dalam gedung itu terus menerus mengusik hati Gilbert. Seolah-olah gedung kampret itu terus menerus berbisik kepadanya, "Hai ganteng.. udah, masuk aja sini.. masuk dong, ganteng!"

Gilbert memandang arlojinya, masih pagi. Masuk sebentar nggak ada salahnya dong? Siapa tau didalamnya ada harta Paman Go*er gitu. Dia memutuskan untuk menyanggupi rayuan si gedung. Apa sih, kemungkinan terburuk yang bakal terjadi? Paling-paling itu gedung sarang mafia dan dia kekunci disana. Kalau itu beneran terjadi, damn, it is very greget!

Sang pemuda *ceilah*t berjalan memasuki gedung itu dengan langkah mantap. Tap.. tap.. tap.. suara langkah kakinya menggema di lantai beton gedung tersebut. Gedung tersebut terdiri dari 15 lantai. Lumayan tinggi. Lumayan bikin gempor buat naik-turun tangga.

Dan dasar semprul, Dewi Fortuna kelihatannya sedang tidak menghiraukan rintihan kemalangan Gilbert. Instingnya terus menerus memberitahunya untuk pergi ke lantai 13, dan terlebih lagi, Gilbert memutuskan untuk menuruti instingnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan, ruangan-ruangan yang seolah merayunya untuk datang memeriksa ruangan tersebut, Gilbert berjalan lurus ke tangga dan setelah berjuta-juta anak tangga kemudian *lebay* akhirnya pemuda berambut putih itu sampai juga di lanta 13. Capek, dekil, serta keringet dimana-mana. Maklum, lift di gedung tua kayak gini emang nggak berfungsi.

Di lantai 13 ini, bau tadi tercium semakin kuat. Gilbert menutupi hidungnya dengan tangannya. Baunya begitu menusuk hidung. Gilbert samar-samar mengenali bau ini.. Ini mirip dengan bau yang ia cium setiap kali ia sedang membaca doujin R18 yang dipinjami oleh Kiku Honda, seorang teman asal Jepang. Bau amis yang memualkan.

Gilbert berjalan sampai ruang terbelakang dengan tangan terus menerus stand-by di hidungnya. Ketika ia telah sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang kenopnya sudah nyaris copot, yang sekalian adalah pintu terakhir di lorong, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa merinding. Seperti ada yang sedang mengawasinya. Seperti ada sesorang yang tahu dia ada disana dan sedang mencari kesempatan untuk menyerang, dan juga-

"Engkau bidadari~ Jatuh dari surga~ Dihadapanku~ EAAAAAAA!" untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, Gilbert menyanyikan lagu bocah maho. Tangannya bergerak membuka pintu. Ketika pintu terbuka, bau amis tersebut semakin menjadi, tapi Gilbert tidak gentar. Ia terus berjalan sampai ke tengah ruangan.

Pemandangan yang menunggunya disana sangat mengerikan. Darah dimana-mana, altar yang tidak keruan, lingkaran-lingkaran serta simbol setan, topi sombrero yang terkoyak, serta tubuh ketiga orang yang ia kenal.

"!"

Gilbert buru-buru berlari mendekati tiga tubuh itu. Mereka tidak bisa dibilang berada di tempat yang berdekatan. Tubuh Arthur, pemuda Inggris yang sering adu bacot dengannya, sekarang berlumuran oleh darah. Ada bekas gigitan di paha kanan dan perutnya. Rambutnya acak-acakan serta matanya terpejam. Gilbert mengecek jantungnya, yang untungnya masih berdetak. Tubuh Arthur membujur di lantai dekat pot tanaman.

Tanpa banyak bacot, Gilbert segera mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon kantor polisi serta ambulans. Petugas Alfred F. Jones entah kenapa hari itu sangat bisa diandalkan dan berjanji akan datang secepat mungkin bersama dengan mobil polisi dan menarik napas tidak-terlalu-lega dan kembali menginspeksi orang selanjutnya.

Lukas, pemuda sedikit brocon berkebangsaan Norwegia yang sering terlihat sedang adu jotos bersama Mathias kini sedang terpaku di dinding. Dua kayu yang sudah ditajamkan ditusuk dalam-dalam ke kedua telapak tangannya yang direntangkan. Dua kayu lainnya, yang lebih besar, dipakukan ke pahanya. Sama seperti Arthur, untungnya Lukas masih bernafas. Entah keberuntungan dan keajaiban seperti apa yang berada di pihak mereka.

Tapi sayangnya, korban selanutnya tidak seberuntung kedua kawannya. Vlad si 'vampir' Rumania terbaring di meja altar. Matanya terbuka dan ekspresinya jelas terkejut. Sebuah pedang panjang menusuk tepat di jantungnya. Di seluruh tubuhnya penuh bekas gigitan. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, ia memegang boneka Sponge*** berdarah di tangan kirinya, Gilbert mengecek nadinya, untuk memastikan. Dan hasilnya buruk. Vlad sudah pergi ke alam lain dan mungkin sekarang sedang duduk ngangkang sambil dikelilingi bidadari-bidadari cantik disebelahnya

Tempurung lutut Gilbert goyah. Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai yang penuh oleh darah. Apa? Kenapa? Siapa? Kapan? Bagaimana? Berbagai macam pertanyaan mulai berkecamuk di pikirannya. Keadaan mentalnya kacau balau. Ia merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat..

BRAK!

Suara pintu terbuka dengan paksa. Jantung Gilbert rasanya seperti melewatkan satu degupan.

Gilbert tidak tahan lagi. Dia jatuh pingsan ditengah gempuran darah merah.

**XXX**

Petugas Alfred F. Jones memandang ruangan tempat tubuh 4 orang ini ditemukan. Arthur, Lukas, Vlad, dan Gilbert sudah dibawa masuk ke dalam ambulans. Arthur, Lukas, dan Vlad sepertinya habis diserang dan entah kenapa mereka berhasil bertahan hidup. Gilbert sendiri pingsan, bukan hal yang aneh mengingat apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Dan lagi, ia punya cukup tenaga untuk meneleponnya dan ambulans. Cukup jantan juga tuh si FA.

Dia dan kembarannya, Matthew meneruskan menginspeksi ruangan untuk mencari bukti. Meskipun lebih pantas dibilang Matthew bekerja dengan susah payah sementara Alfred hanya makan burger di pojok ruangan. Sebuah misteri kenapa ia bisa tahan makan di ruangan yang amisnya itu tingkat kecamatan.

Matanya memandangi ruangan tersebut dan setelah beberapa lama, pandangannya mendarat pada bentuk kecil di lantai didekat sofa hijau lumut yang busanya udah kelihatan. Ia berjalan mendekat dan akhirnya bisa mengidentifikasi bentuk itu.

Tidak lain tidak bukan, itu adalah flashdisk berwarna hitam.

"Apaan neh." Itu flashdisk, petugas bego.

"Matt, lo bilang sesuatu nggak?" tanya Alfred bingung.

"Nggak!" kata si Matt Somat sayup-sayup, "Daripada nanyain yang nggaj jelas gitu, mending kerja!"

Tanpa menghiraukan permintaan kembarannya, Alfred kembali mengagumi (?) flashdisk tersebut. Dia merasa terpikat padanya *halah* dan memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang. Siapa tahu ada.. konten menariknya.

**XXX**

Setelah pulang kerja, Alfred segera ganti baju. Seragam polisinya diganti menjadi kaus putih oblong dan celana pendek bergambar bendera AS. Dia mengambil posisi pewe didepan komputernya dan mengeluarkan flashdisk tersebut. Ia menancapkannya di CPU kompie kesayangannya, berhubung lappynya sedang diservis karena ketumpahan cola.

Setelah memiliki akses untuk melihat konten flashdisk tersebut, Alfred segera membuka satu-satunya folder disitu. Folder itu bernama cukup bizarre, yaitu 'DEMISE'. Konten dari folder tersebut hanyalah sebuah game berjudul sama dengan foldernya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Alfred pun mengkliknya.

Di game tersebut, hanya ada satu pilihan yaitu 'START YOUR DEMISE'. Tidak ada pilihan 'option' ataupun 'exit', meskipun begitu si bego masih nggak peduli dan mengklik untuk memulai gamenya.

Gamenya sendiri cukup simpel. Alfred hanya harus menggerakkan manusia stik sepanjang jalan-jalan kota. Ada garis-garis yang menunjukkan jalan apa yang harus diambil. Desainnya pun mirip game lama. Cukup enjoyable, hanya saja terlalu.. biasa. Dan aneh.

Aneh? Ya, aneh. Contohnya adalah, setiap kali manusia stik ini berpapasan dengan orang (atau benda, karena yang Alfred lihat hanyalah, misalnya, sebutir tomat, seekor panda yang sedang berjalan bersama dengan setangkai bunga matahari serta seekor gajah) pasti benda tersebut akan menepi dan manusia stik ini akan menghampirinya dan menghancurkan benda tersebut. Selain itu, jalan yang dilalui oleh manusia stik ini terasa sangat familiar dan memberikan perasaan tidak nyaman kepada Alfred.

Ketika sampai di level 5, di tempat dimana manusia stik berhenti didepan sebuah rumah, perasaan tidak nyaman Alfred ini menjadi semakin parah. Rumah tersebut terasa sangat familiar di benaknya. Dia melihat bahwa manusia stik tersebut sedang menggedor-gedor pintu. Saat itu juga, ia mendengar bunyi berisik dari bawah. Dia terkejut dan segera menggapai pistolnya. Dia melihat dari atas tangga bahwa piring pajangan yang ia taruh di bawah tangga jatuh. Didekatnya, sebuah cicak menempel dengan diam. Alfred menghela nafas lega dan kembali untuk meneruskan gamenya.

Sekarang, entah bagaimana, sang manusia stik sudah ada di dalam rumah. Perasaan Alfred menjadi makin tidak enak. Dia rasanya kenal dengan susunan dalam rumah tersebut. Rak itu, sofa itu, televisi itu.. Untuk menyelesaikan level 6 ini, exitnya adalah tangga.

Di level 7, atau diatas tangga, Alfred merasa semakin tidak enak. Sang manusia stik sedang berada di sebuah koridor. Tanpa dikomando, manusia stik ini bergerak sendiri menuju sebuah pintu. Alfred yakin ia tahu tempat ini. Ini seperti koridor yang tiap hari ia lalui. Koridor lantai atas rumahnya, tapi bahkan dengan suara langkah kaki, ia masih belum yakin.

Tunggu, langkah kaki?

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Ya, langkah kaki.

Mulut Alfred menganga lebar. Suaranya jelas sekali. Sebelum Alfred punya waktu untuk memegang pistolnya, game tersebut berubah. Dari sebuah game jadul menjadi sesuatu yang seperti tayangan TV. Jelas sekali.

Pertama-tama, tangan hitam kelam dengan cakar tajam memutar kenop pintu. Lalu berjalan memasuki kamar. Ada kasur, lemari, rak topi, serta seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk gemetaran di depan komputer. Baju dan celana itu, serta rambut dirty blondenya identik sekali dengan Alfred.

Jarak dengan si pemuda itu semakin dekat.

3 meter.

2 meter.

1 meter.

Hingga tepat dibelakangnya.

Saat itu, Alfred bersumpah ia merasakan rentetan hembusan nafas berat di tengkuknya.

**TBC**

Yak, itu dia!

**Ksatria Garuda Indonesia**-san, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau humornya garing atau kurang banyak (jujur saya ngerasa begitu ._.) ataupun horornya kurang greget. Demi deh, susah banget memadukan humor dan horror… *ngeles*

Kalau ada yang ngerasa kalau bagian America mirip ama creepypasta, anda bener. Saya dapet inspirasi dari sebuah creepypasta, berjudul , bagian dari Goodman Saga yang tentunya bukan punya saya. Silakan cari di google kalau mau baca, dan saya saranin baca semua saganya!

Well, ita aja dulu! Babai!

PS: Adakah yang merasa ganjil dengan sesuatu di chapter ini?


	2. Prologue

Najis adalah ketika gurumu memberikan ulangan dan mengharapkan seisi kelas dapet nilai diatas KKM ketika dia sendiri tidak memberikan materi sedikitpun… Dan ya, saya ganti penname. Sapalah Meijin-san! Silahkan panggil saya.. Meijin. *gedubrak*

**Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Dan lain-lain © Their respective owner(s)**

**Death Is Weighing Upon Us © Meijin-san**

**Rate: T (joke parah, kata kasar, dan mild gore- bisa diganti ke M)**

**Warning: OOC, OC, joke menyinggung, kata kasar, gore (belum parah-parah amat sih), pemanggilan setan, typo, tidak sesuai EYD, garing, mood swing, jomblo dimana-mana, dan parodi yang parah,**

** Enjoy! **

Alfred merasakan tubuhnya beku. Tidak bisa digerakkan. Kalaupun bisa, hal yang bisa dilakukan tubuhnya hanyalah berbalik badan dan berhadapan dengan si penghembus nafas itu.

Nafas itu.. begitu nyata. Menakutkan rasanya ketika kau sedang sendirian di rumah dan tahu-tahu saja ada rangkaian nafas berat terasa di tengkukmu. Siapa sih, yang bakal nggak takut?

Pasrah dengan nasib, Alfred membalikkan badannya dengan pelan.

Dan mendapati di belakangnya..

Tidak ada apa-apa.

CUT! SELAMAT, ANDA BARU SAJA KENA ACARA 'MARI TIPU ORANG BEGO' YANG DISELENGGARAKAN OLEH HETASIAR!

Alfred menarik nafas lega, mengutuki keparanoidannya, seraya menghiraukan narasi kece diatas. Pandangannya menyapu sekeliling ruangan. No, nothing is wrong. Well, hampir semuanya.

Apaan tuh, di belakang kursi komputernya?

Ada dua jejak kaki berlumpur di lantai di belakang kursi.

Serta sebuah pisau daging menggeletak dengan innocent di sampingnya.

Alfred mengeluarkan sebuah teriakan kebanci-bancian.

**XXX**

Sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang berlangsung di kota ini.

Dokter Vash Zwingli sadar akan hal itu.

Kemarin pagi, Arthur Kirkland, Lukas Bondevik, dan Vladimir Tepescu ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan di sebuah gedung kosong, bersama dengan Gilbert Beilschmidt yang pingsan. Tadi malam, petugas Matthew Williams menemukan rekan sekaligus kembarannya Alfred F. Jones pingsan dengan mulut berbusa di depan komputer, dengan pisau daging dan jejak kaki berlumpur didekatnya. Sementara itu, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Ivan Braginsky, Yao Wang, dan Kiet Rattanakosin ditemukan di jalan dalam kondisi bermandikan darah dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Sekarang, rumah sakit kecil Dokter Vash sedang kebanjiran pasien yang nyaris semuanya berada dalam kondisi hidup-mati. Sedangkan bagi yang tidak berada di dalam kondisi tersebut, terancam akan terkena sakit jiwa atas pengalaman mereka, meskipun mereka berdua sudah dicurigai gila sejak dulu.

Ia dan adik angkatnya Lili Zwingli tentu kerepotan dengan segala pasien ini. Belum lagi ketakutan bahwa para pasiennya akan membayar seenak udel mereka seperti biasa- karena menganggap bahwa ia bekerja secara sukarela.

Lili, adik manisnya tersebut sedang sibuk di dapur, membuatkan makan siang untuk kakaknya yang sedang kewalahan menghadapi 'pasiennya'. Lili tidak tahu apa-apa tentang para pasien yang kondisinya mengenaskan karena kakaknya melarangnya untuk mendekati kamar-kamar mereka. Vash hanya mengizinkan Lili menjaga dan merawat sebisanya kedua orang gila yang tengah pingsan.

"Kak, ini makan siangnya." Lili masuk ke kamar kerja Vash dengan senampan makanan berharga sangat terjangkau di tangannya. Kakaknya itu matre dan pelit, meskipun yang bersangkutan enggan mengakuinya.

"Taruh saja disitu." kata Vash sambil masih meneliti sebuah laporan dengan cermat.

"Ada baiknya kakak istirahat sebentar. Tidak baik untuk memaksakan diri." tuntut Lili. Vash yang tidak kuasa membantah adiknya hanya menurut saja. Lili memperhatikan kakaknya makan selama beberapa saat, sebelum pandangannya tertuju pada kertas-kertas di meja.

"Kak.. bagaimana kondisi para pasien yang kakak tangani?" tanyanya.

"Buruk." katanya sekenanya.

"Buruk seperti apa?"

"Lebih baik bagian itu tidak kujelaskan. Kau bisa mimpi buruk nanti." Vash berhenti makan dan memandang kearah jendela. Awan badai bergulung-gulung mendekat.

"Kak?"

"Daripada itu, kelihatannya semua orang juga akan bermimpi buruk."

**XXX**

Merantau itu bukan hal baru baginya. Kedua orangtuanya dari kecil sudah menganjurkan kepadanya supaya ketika ia besar ia harus pergi dan mencari peruntungan di tanah asing. Kagak dikasih duit pula. Jadi alhasil si pemuda harus bertahan hidup dengan uang hasil jerih payah sendiri. Nggak, orang tuanya bukannya benci sama dia, mereka cuma mau anak mereka tumbuh menjadi seorang lelaki yang mandiri dan bertanggungjawab- meskipun tampaknya hasilnya kebalik.

Putra Bayu Dirgantara, suka ngutang, kagak pernah bayar utang, hidup buat hari ini- nggak peduli buat besok, malesnya minta ampun, tukang menunda pekerjaan, ngenes, cengengesan, jomblo, dll. Dia masih baru lulus dari universitas yang lumayan bernama, dan dari semua lapangan pekerjaan yang tersedia buatnya, yang mulai dari jabatan penting disebuah perusahaan ternama, PNS dengan banyak celah buat korupsi, sampe bos es doger, dan dari semua itu dia malah milih menjadi wakil ketua Persekutuan Jomblo Meringis. Semua orang yang melihatnya pasti bakal ngelus dada tanda prihatin.

Otaknya lumayan pinter, tapi sayangnya kemalasannya udah terlalu kuat. Mukanya lumayan memanjakan mata, tapi sifatnya yang ngenes dan sangat ke-masmaswarteg-an inilah yang membuat para cewek langsung balik kanan, bubar jalan. Untuk disimpulkan, sebenernya dia bisa- sangat bisa, Cuma memilih buat nggak bisa. Persis seperti negaranya.

Tapi karena dia nggak penting, mari kita sudahi saja deskripsi gaje diatas. *narator ditusuk bambu runcing*

Putra juga menyadari ada hal yang aneh di kota ini, persis seperti dokter Vash di klinik sebelah.

"Masa konter pulsa nggak ada yang buka?! Pulsa gue sekarat nih woi! Ogah gue kirim sms mama minta pulsa lagi!" teriaknya.

Putra menendang sebuah kaleng dengan frustasi.

"Wi-fi sebelah mati pula.. sinyal telepon nggak ada.. Gue bisa mati kalau nggak melihat perkembangan dunia!"

Putra sedang berada di taman, dengan hape blackberry-nya yang fungsi utamanya adalah untuk menyebar broadcast hantu.

"Apakah ini efek dari anak umur 13 tahun nyetir di jalan tol?" katanya sambil memegang kepalanya yang pening.

Sebuah pikiran terlintas untuk segera pergi ke klinik dokter Vash, tapi ia urugkan niat tersebut ketika sebuah SMS masuk ke hapenya. Dengan kecepatan gesit, ia segera membuka SMS tersebut dan melihat pengirimnya. 'Razak Mati Dilindes Tronton'. _Well_.

"Ngapain nih kampret SMS gue? Jangan bilang dia kangen…" katanya sambil membuka SMS itu dengan ogah-ogahan.

'Kiet diserang, masuk rumah sakit. Kondisi hidup-mati.'

Putra memandangi layar hapenya dengan tatapan shock. Sumpeh lo?

'Sumpeh lo?' sent.

'Kalau nggak percaya, cek aja di klinik Vash.' Nggak sampe semenit, jawaban udah nyampe. Putra menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan segera berpacu ke klinik satu-satunya Hetaville, tidak menghiraukan langit malam yang dipenuhi awan badai.

**XXX**

Semua kejadian di dunia dimulai dari sesuatu. Dan dia sudah memutuskan siapa yang akan menjadi 'sesuatu yang memulai kejadian'. Pemuda itu tampak bagus, tapi bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak cocok. Dia lebih cocok sebagai pengisi tengah cerita daripada pemulai. Mungkin sang iblis akan memilih orang lain. Orang yang bisa membangkitkan amarah langit dan menghancurkan kedamaian. Ya, ada orang yang tepat untuk itu. Dan dia sudah memikirkan cara terbaik untuk memulai pesta kematian ini.

Dia memasuki sebuah pintu putih dan mendekati sesosok tubuh yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi perban dan selang-selang dipasang disana-sini. Mengenaskan.

CTAR!

Petir menyambar dengan dramatis.

"Bangun."

Sosok yang tengah tertidur tiba-tiba saja membuka matanya dengan kaget. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lihat, tentu saja. Ruangan gelap gulita karena dokter Vash tidak mau susah-susah nyalain lampu di kamar orang pingsan. Mahal. Ditambah lagi diluar sedang ada badai.

Setelah beberapa saat, mata pemuda itu mulai beradaptasi dengan kegelapan. Samar-samar ia mengenali bentuk tempat tidur, tirai, meja, dan siluet seseorang. Ia bingung sekali. Ini dimana? Siapa itu?

Dari bau obat dan tempat tidur keras ini, sepertinya ini di rumah sakit. Dan dari kegelapan dan kekerasan tempat tidur ini, sudah jelas ini kliniknya dokter Vash. Kalau begitu, siapa orang yang ada disisi tempat tidurnya ini? Vash? Nggak mungkin, ngapain si pelit itu disini? Di tengah kegelapan? Cuma memandangi? Kalau Lili, itu makin nggak mungkin. Siluet ini jelas cowok. Dia memikirkan semua kenalannya, tapi nggak ada yang mirip dengan siluet ini. Rentetan pertanyaan di benaknya terputus ketika siluet tersebut terkekeh.

"Apa kau mau melihat satu-satunya pembunuhmu?"

Petir menyambar.

Meskipun hanya sedetik, sang pemuda mengenali wajah siluet itu.

"K-kau!"

**XXX**

"SPADA!" tangan Putra terus menerus mengetuk pintu klinik dengan gemes, "SPADASPADASPADASPADA!"

DOR!

"BERISIK, TOKAI!" Vash teriak dari jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Senapan kesayangannya sudah membunyikan tembakkan peringatan. Vash terlihat sangat garang meskipun piamanya berwarna pink dan penuh oleh renda-renda.

"IZINKAN GUE MASUK! GUE MAU NENGOK KIET!" jerit Putra sambil terus menerus mengetuk (baca: menyiksa) pintu rumah-merangkap-kliniknya Vash.

"Ogah! Klinik udah tutup, balik aja besok!" Vash menguap sambil berjalan menjauhi jendela.

"DOKTER SIAL-"

"MINGGIR!" sebuah dayung dengan sukses menjebol pintu kayu tersebut.

"PINTU GUEEEEE!" jerit Vash dengan dramatis.

"An!" Putra lega ketika melihat sosok penghancur pintu tersebut, Nguyen Thi An, seorang cewek asal Vietnam.

"Ah, Putra juga disini ya." kata An.

"Iya. Gue mau nengok Kiet. Lo juga?"

An mengangguk, "Gue dapet SMS dari Razak."

"Gue juga." kata Putra sambil memperlihatkan SMS tersebut.

"Isinya sama dan diterimanya sama. Dia pasti kirim SMS kita barengan."

"Gue setuju." Putra menaruh tangannya di dagu sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Er, saudara-saudara, tidakkah kalian sadar bahwa topik tersebut sangat tidak penting?

"PINTU GUEEEEEE!"

Diem, dokter sialan.

"Lo ngomong apa?" Vash nge-load senapannya.

Nggak ngomong apa-apa kok, bang.

"Lo ngomong sama siapa?" tanya Putra dari lantai bawah.

"Ama narator!" balas Vash.

"Kita punya narator?" An kebingungan.

"Punya lah!" balas Vash sambil membidik.

Saudara-saudara, tolong berhenti menghancurkan fourth wall. SEKARANG.

DOR!

Ouch.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

(Mohon maaf, narator sedang terluka parah,oleh karena itu saya, manifestasi pikiran abnormalnya akan mengambil alih mulai sekarang. Saya mohon maaf atas racauan diatas, narator hanya sedang bosen. Toong santet dia bagi siapapun yang berminat.)

**XXX**

"Lewat sini." dengus Vash sambil menunjukkan jalan kepada kedua tamunya. Kedua tamunya menuruti instruksinya tanpa banyak bacot, sadar akan betapa dongkolnya hati Vash. Bahkan Putra yang biasanya ngocolpun nggak berani mengomentari piama 'cute'-nya Vash.

Mereka berjalan melewati lorong bercat putih yang memiliki banyak pintu cokelat di tiap sisi. Vash berhenti di depan pintu bernomor 14 dan mengeluarkan kunci emas dari kantong piamanya dan memasukkannya ke lubang kunci dan memutarnya. Kedua tamu di belakangnya memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Pintu terbuka dengan suara mendecit pelan. Vash memasuki pintu sambil menggerutu, kedua tamunya mengintip dari balik pundaknya. Tangan Vash mencari-cari saklar lampu dan akhirnya- ketemu juga. Ia segera menekannya.

"Kiet!" An menyibak gorden yang memisahkan pintu dan tempat tidur, Putra berdiri di belakangnya.

Di atas tempat tidur dimana Kiet seharusnya berbaring, tidak ada apa-apa. Seprai mencuat kemana-mana, bantal di lantai, serta selimut mencapai lantai. Selang-selang sudah tercabut dan banyak barang berhamburan di lantai. Jendela besar di kamar tersebut terbuka, membiarkan hawa dingin badai menguasai ruangan tersebut. Gorden jendela tersebut berkibar-kibar terkena angin.

Putra berlari menghampiri jendela tersebut dan menengok ke bawah. Di bawah, terlihat sesosok tubuh yang berbaring di tanah dengan lautan darah dan organ di sekelilingnya. Kacamata retak tergeletak di sampingnya.

Kiet.

**XXX**

Itu dia. Maaf kalau kadar humor atau horrornya jadi berkurang, dan lebih banyak dramanya, yah saya pengen fokus ama perasaan para kontestan dulu sih. Atau kalau penulisan saya nggak bener. Saya janji mulai chapter depan akan lebih banyak horror dan pembunuhan deh! :D *anak gila*

Sekarang saatnya balas review!

**Guardian of Mineral**-san: Ehhh? Anda baca juga?! Uhh.. Inilah apa yang saya sebut dengan *tsah* rollercoaster genre! *jengjengjeng* *ditimpuk* Hahaha.. sabar saja mbak, karma can be a bitch ._. saya juga pernah mengalaminyaaaaaaaaaa! Iyah, sudah saya apdet :* Meskipun tidak terlalu asap sih.. *garuk-garuk pala* Salam sleketep dan terima aksih banyak atas reviewnyaaa!

**LalaNur Aprilia**-san: Emang ._. saya dapet inspirasi dari makhluk itu, atau mungkin makhluk dari salah satu cerita yang pernah saya baca.. Emang syerem! Saya aja waktu liat makhluk itu udah merinding sekujur tubuh.. Hehe, terima kasih! Saya sudah apdet! Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya ya!

**BTT INDONESIA-**san: Ternyata kalian bertiga berteman… Berkat ini saya sadar bahwa dunia ini sempit dan segalanya bisa saja terjadi.. *tsahh* Hahahaha.. Kenapa? Review bareng aja, ajakkin yang lainnya! Biar saya bisa jantungan ngeliat ternyata yang ono dan yang ini temenan ama kalian! Ohohohoho! *dihajar* Begitu ya.. tenang saja Luciano-san, saya mengerti perasaan anda! *nyumpel tisu ke mata* Ah, saya juga seneng kok bisa bikin fic dengan genre bertolak belakang kayak gini! Wehehehehe! Benarkah? Mungkin saya harus pasang pembunuhan karakter utama sebagai spice di cerita ini.. ufufufu! Sebenernya buku itu berhubungan dengan sesuatu.. (alias cara menjadi petani jambu dalam pot teladan) itu adalah semacam topi dengan pinggir yang lebar dari Meksiko atau Filipina, saya dapet itu dari nonton Spongebob episode Beruang Laut.. awalnya monsternya mau mirip ama Beruang Laut tapi niat (nggak terlalu) mulia itu saya urungkan.. Babai! Terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat kalian semua! (PS: Saya nggak janji yaaaa!)

**mixim**-san: YA! *pasang muka jahat* Yay! Fic dengan genre bertolak belakang, dengan selingan drama… *tiba-tiba merasa depresi* terima kasih banyak, mixim-san!

**siapakekelah**-san: XD bus*t, saya juga baru nyadar! Apa saya ganti ya, nama gamenya? Terima kasih! Eaps! Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya :3

**Unknownwers**-san: Hehehe! Nggak apa-apa kok, saya ngerti.. saya sendiri juga sibuk (sibuk tidur) Untunglah ^^ Terima kasih! Rasanya nggak ada yang mati deh di chapter pertama.. atau ada? Saya lupa ._.v (yang satu lagi itu Vlad, fanname untuk Romania si vampir Hetalia ituuuu!) Itu karena ia udah sering makan junkfood dimana saja! Iyah, kasian saya sama Matt.. kalau saya punya saudara kayak gitu udah saya hajar kali! *ente kan udah punya satu kampret yang 100 kali lebih parah dari Alfie, nyet!* Sip, sudah saya apdet! Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya, Unknownwers-san!

Itu aja dulu, sampai jumpa!


End file.
